Heat and Desire
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Tomoyo is still a virgin, but shes desperate to change that. Eriol has gone and Syaoran belongs to Sakura...But that wont stop our Tomoyo! What can Syaoran do when she is practically naked in his room, begging him for sex? Some Sak&Sya and a surprise! Xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you readers! This is my first ever fanfic. Please please please read and reply. All comments would be appriciated and feedback will help me loads!

Tomoyo is still a virgin, but shes desperate to change that. Eriol has gone and Syaoran belongs to Sakura...But that wont stop our Tomoyo ;) What can Syaoran do when he has a very attractive girl practically naked in his room, begging him for sex? There is only one thing to do. LEMON/YURI. Im not sure quite what you'd call it. My first fanfic so im sorry if its bad.

Disclaimer: Although I would be a very happy girl if I did, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters :(

Rated M for a reason so if you arent over 18, or dont like reading this kind of story then DON NOT CONTINUE!

For those of you who do, please enjoy! XX

* * *

Heat and Desire

Chapter 1

Sakura and Syaoran had been dating for several years and whilst Tomoyo was happy for her best friend, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After all, Syaoran was very good looking, the highlight of all girls fantasies and she was living right next door to him. Besides, if Sakura was right, then he was an animal in bed. Not that she had anything to compare to, after all, she was a…. a virgin. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to, but Eriol had never dared venture down that route and now that he had left her, she had no one to be with. But that was all about to change…..

She had been speaking with Sakura on the phone, explaining her situation.

"Hey Saks!"

"Hey, what's up Tommy, you don't normally ring this early in the morning"

"Listen, I need a favor"

"Sure, anything!"

"I need to have sex with your boyfriend…"

"WHAT! NO WAY WHAT THE HELL"

"Please calm down and listen, im still a virgin and I want to lose it to someone I trust and that guy is Syaoran. It won't mean anything but im desperate Saks, please"

Sakura had been quiet for ages before saying "Alright, as long as Syao is ok with it then so am I. I know he'd never cheat on me so I guess… its ok with me."

"YAY thanks Saks!"

So here she was, sat on Syaorans bed in her favorite set of underwear (a sparkly purple number) and was waiting for his arrival. She could already imagine his rock hard abs in her mind and longed to see them in reality. Suddenly she heard a lock turn and a door close. Syaoran was home!

As Syaoran moved through his messy apartment, Tomoyo could only wait in anticipation. He entered his bedroom and didn't seem to notice Tomoyo as he headed straight to the closet. She approached him silently and whispered into his ear.

"Hello, baby". Syaoran turned around quickly and turned red at the image before him. There, was Tomoyo, standing in just her underwear staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"W..w…what aa..…y..you..dd…doing..heeerre?" he stuttered. Tomoyo giggled "I came to see you" "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Tomoyo smirked. She wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge with her legs spread wide. "Because I want you" she said seductively.

Syaoran looked shocked. She laughed at his reaction and added "don't worry, I asked Saks and she says its fine" He didn't believe her and she could tell. "why would she say that?" Syaoran quizzed.

"Because im a virgin and I need fucking" she shouted. Syaoran turned white trying to speak. Eventually he said "Why me?" "You seem experienced and Saks says you're amazing. If you don't want to then ill go get some creep off the street to do it instead".

"No don't do that, that's stupid…..im just not sure I should" he stuttered. "Please Syao?" she begged, now on her hands and knees on the bed. This action made Tomoyos already large breasts pop out of her bra. Syaoran just couldn't resist. "A...a...alright" he sighed.

He walked over to the bed and bent down so he was at eye level with her. He kissed her cheek and said "but just this once".

She hugged him, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her down on the bed and lay on top of her. He dove in for a passionate kiss which she immediately responded to. They played with each other's tongues for a while before breaking apart for air. Then Syaoran began unbutton his shirt but was stopped by Tomoyos delicate hands, who took over. He smirked and shook off the garment before ripping of Tomoyos bra.

Just then Tomoyos boobs sprang free from their bonds. Syaoran dived down and suckled on a nipple, gaining moans from Tomoyo. As he continued devouring her book, Syaoran fondled the other, causing Tomoyo to arch towards him. Then he switched over, giving her other boob just as much attention as the first.

She smirked once he was done and said "you need to lose some clothes" before yanking down his trousers and boxers at the same time. A massive 10 inch erection sprang free. "A little shocked are we?" he chuffed at her face. "And you still have clothes on!"

Syaoran then removed Tomoyos soaked panties and gazed at her mound. He opened her up with his fingers and without warning dove in to suck her clit. The raven haired girl yelled out in surprise as she felt his tongue slide in and out of her opening. As Syaoran continued she cried and cried until at last she gave out to her orgasm. It took over her, giving her waves of pleasure.

Then as Tomoyo came down from her high, she felt something round and large at her entrance. Talking both hands in his Syaoran said "hold on" before pushing all the way into Tomoyo. She cried out in pain, her barrier finally being broken. After a few minutes of stillness Syaoran began to move, starting slow at first but then getting faster.

Pain turned to pleasure as Tomoyo screamed out, each sound of skin hitting skin only adding to her arousal.

At last she went over the edge, seeing stars as she clamped down on Syaorans cock like a vice. When she was done, Syaoran pulled out of her, both panting.

"That was..." Tomoyo couldn't think. "Thanks Syao, I owe you!"

"I know" he chuckled before the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, how was it? Im thinking of adding more chapters, but ill see how this one goes down.

Please review. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura practically broke the door down as she ran into the bedroom of her lover. He was close behind and she could sense him, even if he was sneaky like a fox. Within seconds he had caught up with her and was laughing at the realisation that she had nowhere to run.

"So what are you going to do now, Sa-ku-ra?" The breakdown of her name sent shivers up Sakura's spine and she knew at this point she had lost, but not without a fight. She rolled over the bed and made a desperate dash for the door. Just as she reached the handle, strong arms pulled her away as her lover laughed in victory.

"Just for that I'll have to punish you" came a husky reply from Syaoran, who loved this game of cat and mouse that Sakura insisted they played every time he tried to get intimate. It wasn't as though she didn't want it; she just loved the thrill of the hunt. With minor force he sat Sakura down on the chair in the middle of the room and tied her to it with ropes. It left her in a position she wasn't honestly comfortable with. Her legs were spread wide and her hands were above her shoulders, emphasising her boobs.

"What exactly are you going to do with me?" Sakura questioned with a slight hint of innuendo in her voice. It didn't go unmissed by Syaoran.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he smirked.

"Yes please" she giggled, hoping her innocent act would allow her to get the info she needed. Unfortunately, Syaoran was having none of it. He simply ignored her and began his tortured.

Syaoran began by peeling away every item of clothing on his body except for his boxers as his helpless lover could do nothing but watch. He was perfectly toned and she longed to lick every muscle that was displayed before her, but her bonds restricted her from doing so. Instead she was forced to salivate and become dangerously wet as she thought of what was to come. After seeing her reaction, Syaoran continued to remove every item of Sakura's clothing (even if it was a little difficult), leaving her in just a corset and panties. Sakura shut her eyes in embarrassment as she always did. It was a good job, because at that point Syaoran noticed the two were not alone.

Hazel eyes met violet ones as Syaoran realised that they were being watched by a certain raven haired friend of theirs. Syaoran was a little surprised at first, but then a saucy thought crossed his mind.

_If she came to see the show, then we will just have to give her one!_

He released Sakura's bonds, earning a disappointed sigh from the girl as she stood up rubbing her wrists.

"Do not worry my baby, I thought we'd do things different this time" he reassured her.

"How so?" she queried.

"Sit on my lap and I'll show you" replied Syaoran with a smirk before sitting on the chair Sakura had previously been tied to.

Blushing, Sakura sat on her boyfriend cautiously. Once her ass reached his groin, Syaoran spread her legs as he had before and began stroking her legs. Sakura moaned slightly at the feeling, unaware that her current position meant their peeping tom had a full view of Sakura's increasingly wet panties and heaving boobs.

Syaoran continued to tease Sakura's thigh before finally he came up to cup her womanhood.

"Jeeze Saks! You are already dripping and its practically leaking out of you" Syaoran groaned, fully aware that she was turned on and on the process making him turned on too.

"Then clean me up" she breathed heavily against his ear.

"With pleasure" he smirked as he slid his fingers under Sakura's pants and dragged them off her body.

The girl hiding in the door way had to look away. She couldn't believe she had just seen her best friend's most intimate part. Yet, something within her wanted to keep watching. She pulled out her portable dildo from her handbag, suspecting she would be needing it soon.

Back in the bedroom, Syaoran had already inserted one finger into Sakura's welcoming opening and was preparing to insert another. Sakura moaned out loud as she felt herself being stretched in the most delightful way. **(AN: LOL as in from Mary Poppins :P Soz)** She screamed over and over, feeling herself head dangerously close to orgasm. But then Syaoran stopped and pulled out of her, smirking as Sakura's feminine muscles tried to pull him back.

Then she realised why, as with a shift of his weight, Syaoran removed his boxers. The watcher nearly feinted as she recalled the moment that same erection had entered her fragile body a few days ago.

The position Sakura was sat in meant that as Syaoran entered her not only did she feel filled to the brim, but Tomoyo could also see the rod move further and further inside Sakura. Tomoyo gave in and thrust the lilac dildo within her, arching to its touch and still watching the activities in front of her.

Syaoran could see Tomoyo and how affected she was. With a smirk of victory he began thrusting in and out of Sakura. She moaned and screamed his name, loving this new position.

The pair continued for what felt like hours, poor Tomoyo desperately thrusting the plastic in and out of herself as she sought release. It came as soon as she saw the pair reach their climax. The look of lust on Syaorans face was enough to make any girl go weak t the knees and the sounds that were emitting from Sakura just pushed it too far. Panting and moaning as quietly as she could, Tomoyo slumped against the wall in pleasure.

"Wow that was…" Sakura trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

"I know" Syaoran added "I love you!"

"I love you too" she giggled "But im curious".

"Oh?"

"What gave you the idea of that position?" she quizzed.

"Ah" he smiled "well it's a good viewing position that's all" he answered.

Sakura gave him a confused look but was too tired to ask him what he meant. Instead she simply said "Let's go to sleep".

Syaoran agreed and after giving the door one final smile, he and Sakura moved over to the bed and cuddled up together under the sheets.

Meanwhile, now able to stand, Tomoyo quickly ran out of the apartment, sure she had been unseen, and a huge smile on her face as she realised that this scenario meant she had plenty of blackmail material.

So, Chapter 2 is up! Hope it's ok! I realise the first chapter wasn't the best but it is my first fanfic after all so what can you say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or any of its characters, unfortunately. I do own a little Sakura doll, but that's about it

Warning: This story is rated M so if you don't like smut or you are a little but young then please don't carry on reading. Thanks!

Enjoy! XxxX

Hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope it was better than the last one. My next chapter on this story will be the last, but don't worry, im going to write plenty more. Look out for my next one shot (hopefully another SE one) which will be on its way soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and please keep it up. It really helps!

Love you all xx


	3. Chapter 3

Sad I know but this will be the last chapter of my first ever story :( Its gone alot better than I hoped and thanks to all the help ive had, i am now writting alot better and my other stories have been successful to. SO, thanks to you all :D

Please enjoy.

Rated M for smut

Disclaimer: I dont own CCS, its too cool to be mine. xx

* * *

After witnessing their night of extreme passion, Tomoyo knew she had power over Sakura and Syaoran. But she was a good friend, and she knew it was a secret that would die with her. However, there was no harm in using her knowledge to get what she wanted just once, now was there? So she set about putting her sly plan into action. She invited Sakura and Syaoran to her house for a "gathering" and it was there that she sprang the surprise on them.

The gang had been watching a movie for over an hour and needless to say, everyone was getting a little bored.

"Hey, I know, let's have a little bit of fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"How, Tommy?" Sakura said with a puzzled look on her faced. Syaoran also turned to express his concerned appearance.

"Well…" She began, before removing her silk dress to reveal a rather luscious and rather _tight_ red corset with matching panties. "Let's have a threesome" she finished.

Syaoran's nose began to bleed and Sakura turned pale. All of what Tomoyo had just said didn't really register as the pair still recovered from the shock of seeing their friend in such slim attire. Of course, for Syaoran, memories of their one night fling came flooding back, causing him to get a little hot under the collar.

"T…Tomoyo where did that come from?" Sakura pondered, the colour returning to her face.

"Is that a no then?" she smirked. Sakura could only nod. "Ah, then I guess I shall just have to show everyone the little show you guys gave last night."

Now it was Sakura's turn to get a nose bleed. Syaoran simply looked horrified.

"You saw that?" he stated, clearly uncomfortable.

"I didn't just see it, I recorded it" smiled Tomoyo. It was an obvious lie, but the pair didn't need to know that.

"So you're going to blackmail us? That's cruel Tommy" Sakura pouted. This only drove the black haired girl on.

"I know I want to, and deep down so do you. We have sex and the tape goes" she said bluntly.

Sakura sighed, she wasn't sure that she was fully up for this, but she knew some part of her had always been curious as to what a threesome would be like.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad…"Sakura trailed off "What do you think Syao?"

All attention now turned to Syaoran, who was still lost in his memories. He simply stated "I don't see what choice we have."

Tomoyo let out a giggle of pride and headed towards the bedroom, Sakura and Syaoran following her cautiously.

Once they were in the bedroom, Tomoyo shut the door and turned to Sakura.

"Now, we shall start by getting you out of that outfit" she smiled, making an advance towards Sakura. Sakura began backing away but ended up being trapped in the corner of the room. Tomoyo captured her lips in her own and the two began making out passionately. Behind her back, Tomoyo signalled for Syaoran to approach.

He walked slowly towards the pair, quite enjoying the scene they were making. He wrapped his arms around Tomoyos waist, managing to reach Sakura's breast. He began massaging them, causing her to moan. Seeing her chance, Tomoyo drove her tongue into Sakura's mouth and whilst she was distracted, began unbuttoning her dress. Once she was done Syaoran removed his hands so that he could guide the dress of Sakura's body, before going back to unbuckle her bra.

Once that was gone, Tomoyo pulled back for air, and kissed her way down to Sakura's breasts and began to suck on them. Syaoran thought it was only fair that Tomoyo had a little attention, so he removed her dress too and began to groap her. Tomoyo moaned against Sakura, causing her to shiver in pleasure. After a while, Tomoyo pulled away from Sakura and the pair turned to look at Syaoran seductively.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do, Saks" Tomoyo said, smirking. The golden haired girl could only giggle as the two approached Syaoran, Sakura heading for his top whilst Tomoyo made her way to his pants. The two then rubbed against him in unison, gradually stripping him of his clothing. Syaoran blushed slightly as Tomoyo continued to play with his fairly large member and Sakura dropped to join her. Then together they licked and sucked Syaoran, each doing a different job. Syaoran could only groan as he felt himself thrust slightly towards the two teases.

After minuets of torture, Syaoran gave in and spilled into Sakura's mouth, which was currently suckling him.

"I want a taste" Tomoyo moaned, so Sakura moved over and let Tomoyo continue. She finished off what was left.

"I think you girls need a lesson" Syaoran exclaimed, leading the girls to the bed. He sucked Sakura's breast immediately, as Tomoyo moved towards Sakura's opening. When she got there, she began massaging Sakura's womanhood. Sakura groaned out in pleasure.

"Ohh…Syao..Tommy..Yess..keepp…" Sakura was interrupted when the phone rang. All three of them stopped, stunned and Tomoyo jumped of Sakura faster than an Olympian. After a second, Sakura picked up the phone. She umed and yesed whoever was on the line, before putting it down in a panic.

"QUICK GET DRESSED! MY DADS ABOUT TO ARRIVE HOME!" Everyone gasped as Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo all raced around the room, frantically trying to get dressed. Syaoran and Tomoyo ran to the back door and rushed out, leaving Sakura to tidy up, still looking rather flustered.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was cursing as she made her way home.

"Damn, now im all horney". This caught the attention of Syaoran who said "We can always go back to mine and relieve ourselves. Then Sakura can join us when she's free" he winked.

Tomoyo giggled in joy. She began running to Syaoran's place.

* * *

OK OK so i know the ending sucked but i ran out of ideas and i really wanted to finish this story off.

Please check out my others and im definately going to do other CCS stories, in fact ive just started I Met Him In My Dressing Room, so check it out :D

A big thanks to the reviewers and supporters, its good to know people think your work is good :D

Love you all

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Now I know I said the last chapter would be the last, but a lot of people wanted another. SO this time is the LAST chapter! Hopefully you will all love it.

I have written this chapter in co-partnership with Hondo-Okami. In fact most of the ideas belong to Hondo-Okami, I just turned them into a story.

A massive thanks to Hondo-Okami, I couldn't have done it without you. Love ya :D

Please enjoy.

Rated M because its about to get SMUTTY!

* * *

Syaoran and Tomoyo stood outside the door to Syaorans apartment. A cold wind was blowing on them both, but neither noticed as the lust warmed their bodies. Whilst Syaoran was desperately trying to unlock the door, the horniness had caused him to become delusional and even simple tasks were difficult. However, that wasn't the only thing causing him to lose focus. Since reaching their destination, Tomoyo had done nothing to help the situation. Currently she was writhing her sensual body up against him from behind. Syaoran was finding it ridiculously hard not to thrust into the letterbox as her soft breasts kept on moulding into his back as she moaned into his ear. Worse than that, Tomoyo insisted on trying to undo his belt buckle and top button of his trousers to slide one hand in for a wanting stroke of the manhood that was currently concealed from her grasp.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. The primal desires within him were on overload and his body decided to ignore his head. He grabbed Tomoyo's wrist out of his trousers and within seconds had changed their position so that her back was pressed against the door, and in the short two second stall he used to check her out, he gave off a smirk that would let her know from here on out, things are going to get dangerously wild. Dangerous being by the end of it all, she might not be able to walk or sit straight for a week.

Syaoran crushed up into her and the two began kissing, biting, humping and whimpering like a couple of feral wolves. Tomoyo didn't even notice that her breasts were exposed until they received some treatment from his lips or hands, clutching and squeezing her thighs and buttocks, and making her head spin as she felt his freed member rubbing against her soaked crotch, despite hers being apart by two layers of clothing. Tomoyo felt weak at the knees, and it gave Syaoran the idea to let her slide down to her butt, rubbing his member against one side of her face just to tease, and then getting her to suck him off. Midway through, while he's groaning and not caring about the possibilities of someone walking by, Tomoyo stopped to raise herself up to her knees so she could give Syaoran a much better treat. Using her swelled mounds, she enclosed around his shaft and urged him to start snaking his hips. He complied and the two moaned at the new sensation.

After a vigorous titty-screw, Syaoran released into her mouth. The phone began ringing from inside the apartment, which he just about heard through the door over his and Tomoyo's panting breaths, and suddenly his brain cells collect together enough to grant him the thought it might be Sakura and the reapplies his ability to open doors. Tomoyo was still licking his still-hard member while he gets it together and gets into the apartment. He hoists Tomoyo over one shoulder, picks up the shoulder bag she had with her when they escaped Sakura's house, carried her in to the living room and flung her onto the sofa whilst he picked up the phone.

It was Sakura and, like the other two, she was desperately in pain for relief since the interruption to their love-play. Syaoran, over the phone, decided to tease and taunt her about what was going on with him and Tomoyo while he acted it out. He began by licking Tomoyo's sizzling belly causing her to moan down the phone. Then a more naughty idea came to Syaoran's mind. He began pinching and suckling her nipples with the microphone close to his lips for Sakura to hear the smacking of wet lips on flesh. After he heard Sakura climax over the phone, both he and Tomoyo enticed the begging, whimpering cutie-muffin on the other end of the line to get her peachy arse over to his place pronto.

As Sakura was using her mobile, Syaoran continued to tell her to leave it on while she runs over to his place so she could continue listening, and stay a part of the action as he gave a running commentary. Then, on the sofa, Syaoran picked up Tomoyo's legs and pushes her knees close to either side of her head as he penetrated her tight opening to the hilt in a single thrust. The depth made Tomoyo scream aloud, and continued on as Syaoran ruthlessly thrusted in at a downward angle. After five minutes Tomoyo cumed, but Syaoran doesn't give in that easily. He's got a long way to go before then!

After her first, he folded her legs over and turns her into the doggy position, gripping and squeezing her buttocks whilst shagging away and giving all the details over the phone. Tomoyo cumed again, and this time Syaoran lay back and sat Tomoyo up in a reverse-cowgirl position. After some minutes again, she cumed. During this time, he heard Sakura over the phone begging the apartment lift to ascend faster because her mind was swimming with unbearable lust, until she gasped 'finally' and left.

Moments later he heard the banging on the door and, with Tomoyo still in this position, hooked his arms under her knees and carried her to the front door. Tomoyo, though her mind scrambled like eggs, reaches for the latch and opened it. In tumbled Sakura, her red face desperately seeking exactly what Syaoran had described to her over the phone, panting and shaking like a leaf and mumbling incessantly about how close she is to cumming. Tomoyo cried that she's about to cum again and, finally, so does Syaoran, who stumbled back to the wall, slides down towards the floor and falls aside, dropping Tomoyo back into the doggy position. Sakura falls forward, steps a leg over her girl-friend and entered the same position on top of her to give a hug and a whimper. Syaoran pulled out of Tomoyo just before her inner muscles tighten to try grab and stop him, and then he started to ejaculate.

The first hefty blast splashed on Tomoyo's rear and the last six or seven are unleashed after Syaoran quickly flipped up Sakura's short skirt, uses his thumb to peel back an inch or two of her drenched panties, and then stuck the head of his penis under the fabric and released within them. He left Sakura with the icky, gungey feeling of his seed inside her panties, but it wasn't a sensation she detested. Glancing back over her shoulder and begging for 'what Tomoyo had' with cute, pleading eyes and such a sweet, innocent voice, Syaoran felt an all-new and even more fiery yearning surge through his trembling penis. Picking Sakura up in his arms and leaving a dazed Tomoyo on the floor, Syaoran carried her back to the living room. Ignoring the sofa this time, he tipped the contents off the little wooden coffee table in the centre of the room with his foot and lay her out on top of it. While he fingered her, smothering her mouth with hot, tongue-tastic kisses and received a rather nice gentle, sometimes firm, hand job from her, Tomoyo was crawling back to the room with a build up similar to what Syaoran had when Sakura asked to be manhandled roughly.

She, too, felt like giving the cherry-pudding a good royal seeing-to. When she got there, she stared straight at Sakura's panty-covered precious area where Syaoran's finger continued to tease. She moved in and began to suck on Sakura's juices though the material as she got her fingers in around by her butt so that she could work her way through the sticky mass Syaoran pumped in there and uses some of the slick fluids to lubricate Sakura's rear. She stuck one finger, then two up Sakura's butt, and fingered her harshly. After Sakura had cummed a few times, Syaoran couldn't hold back any longer.

Standing up straight, lifting Sakura's hips into the air but leaving her head and shoulders touching the low table, he penetrated her. He didn't move, but the weirdness of the elevated position made Sakura squirm, writhe and gasp. Only when he leaned forward, folding her legs over and feet past her head did he start to gently thrust. Her neck, back and spine were at no risk in this position with the adjustment of the angle and the care in his movements. Tomoyo moved around and cocked her leg over and hovered over Sakura's face until the girl started to lap at her folds. Tomoyo and Syaoran kissed, both enjoying their connection to the sweet cherub underneath, until Syaoran felt another change in position coming up. Tomoyo got off Sakura while Syaoran, remaining upright, turned Sakura on her side and hoisted a leg over his shoulder while he straddled the other. Tomoyo, this time, got on all fours over Sakura's side so she could kiss and fondle her friend's breasts while she received a fingering from Syaoran. Sakura released and, as he finds her hot, tight body too hard to hold back from, Syaoran released into her.

The first two portions poured into her womb but the final blasts splattered over Tomoyo's back after he pulled out. Tomoyo insisted that Syaoran take Sakura into the bedroom while she fetched a special surprise from her bag which she wanted to use back at Sakura's house. He carried Sakura to his room and lay her on the bed so he could penetrate her again. After some moments in came Tomoyo, armed with a camcorder and wearing a 10-inch strap on. Sakura panicked at the sight, but Syaoran couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Tomoyo set up the camcorder to 'record Sakura's first double-penetration', ignoring Sakura's feeble whimper about the promise to destroy all evidence of what's to happen here, and waited for Syaoran to lie back with Sakura on top. Syaoran pulled Sakura's panties down to reveal her tight rear hole, the surrounding flesh still sloppy from the earlier release, and after Tomoyo used some stuff to lube up the dildo she lined in and penetrated Sakura. At the start Sakura was uncomfortable, but as it went on, she really got into the feeling of her two lover's movements. They went on and on until she released, then Tomoyo and Syaoran switched up and exchanged holes. The three went at it for what felt like hours until at last they all climaxed, some more than others.

They lay motionless in a sweaty bundle for some time. Tomoyo and Syaoran pulled out, hugging Sakura between them, but they were not all feeling drained yet. Sakura, panting and snuggling into her boyfriend, heavily hinted her love for this arrangement. "It looks like we've got no choice but to keep this train running, Syaoran, seeing as Tomoyo has some new blackmail-material on videotape" Sakura added seductively. Smiling sweetly with droopy eyes, Sakura's fingers tightened around the shaft of the sloppy-wet dildo. "And, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a go wearing this."

* * *

OK so thanks once again to all of you for the wonderful reviews.

Love you

Please check out my other stories

xx


End file.
